


Something's A-fowl

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Crack, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's amiss when the Hawks return to practice at the Madhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's A-fowl

It all began June eighth at 12:42 pm. The Hawks were just finishing up their practice, only a few of them left out on the ice, them being Darling, Saad, Shaw, Toews, Kane, and Sharp.

Toews and Sharp were playing keep away with Kane and a puck when all of a sudden where Sharp had been standing was a lump covered in Sharp's jersey.

Toews and Kane skated cautiously towards the lump, and when it moved they both jumped.

Toews hung back as Kane reached out with his stick and cautiously lifted the jersey and both jumped again as a large grey owl flew up from the ice. It flew up and landed on the jumbotron staring down at the rest of the team.

"Did Sharpy just turn into an owl?" Shaw asked skating over.

Kane was just about to answer when a yell came from the locker room.

"Get him down from there!" Johnny ordered Kane and Shaw and the others headed for the locker room.

"How?" Kane yelled after them but he got no answer.

"Sharpy! Come back down here!" Shaw yelled at the bird.

"Yeah man! How are we supposed to help you way up there?" The bird turned it's yellow gaze towards them, but didn't seem intent on moving.

                                                            ******************************

Toews hurried into the locker room and found exactly what he thought he would, a crow hopping about Crawford's stall.

"What is going on here?" Toews demanded.

Bickell started to answer when poof he was suddenly a tiny songbird.

Shaw barreled into the locker room all of a sudden, a brown rooster clutched to his chest and a grey owl flying silently behind him.

"I'm sorry! All of a sudden he was just a chicken!" Shaw exclaimed thrusting the bird at Johnny. The Kane rooster squawked angrily but settled down as Johnny took him.

"What's going on here? Why are we turning into birds?"

"The Lightning were here before us you don't think that they could have done something? I mean it's got the feeling of being a curs..." Oduya said but was cut off with a chirp as he turned into a Red Winged Blackbird.

The Blackhawks that had not been turned into birds all looked at one another. They were all afraid to say anything as that seemed to trigger the transformation.

"We need to search this place," Johnny finally braved to say. "Anything that looks suspicious destroy it."

An hour later more than half the team was birds, there was a peacock who had once been Vermette, Saad who was now a Macaroni peguin, half a dozen songbirds, and an ostrich wandering around the locker room when Quenneville came in and stopped dead.

The non avian players all looked sheepishly at their coach. "They all just keep turning into birds. We were trying to find what was doing it but we haven't had any luck." Johnny tried to explain.

"This would explain the anonymous call I just got. Apparently someone was feeling guilty." He held up a dark cloth bag. "This was at the bench and they said there was another one in..." Quenneville pulled a bag out of the lid of the garbage can. "Burn these and apparently everything will go back to normal."

The remaining Blackhawks quickly did just that.

Burning the small bags in the sink in the washroom and one by one they all turned back into their human selves.

                                                           ***************************************

"A chicken!?" Kane growled as he slammed into Stamkos. "You are so paying for this!"

Kane got a hold of the puck from the confused Stamkos and flew down the ice towards Bishop.

"Chicken?" Stamkos repeated in confusion as he chased after Kane. He wondered what his team mates had been up to.


End file.
